


Escapism

by shortsforsports



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortsforsports/pseuds/shortsforsports
Summary: Big depression sex mood starring Barda and Scott "I love my tall wife" Free.There are two fairly oblique references to Scott's attempted suicide in here.





	Escapism

"Please, please, Scott," she says. He can feel the heat between her legs against his hand.

"Barda, I-" he starts to whisper. It has been five days since he returned from the hospital.

"Okay, it's okay," she says, and he can hear the disappointment. Scott's gorgeous wife is in his ear begging for it and he can't get it up. He pushes himself towards the foot of the bed, the sheets bunching up against him.

"You don't have to," she says, slowly rolling over and pushing up onto her elbows.

"I want to," he says, reaching up and gently pushing on her sternum as he works his way lower. His forearm brushes against something as he pulls it back towards himself.

"Okay." She lies back and runs a hand through her hair.  
He starts slow and tries to think about all the things about his wife that turn him on. Her voice; the sounds she's making; how she's never cared how loud she is. Her muscles; the perfect way she moves; the way she'll get right up close to him and stand so he knows exactly how much taller she is. Her long legs crisscrossed over his back. Still nothing.

He grunts and hopes it sounds more like arousal than frustration and eats her out like he's picking a lock. She comes and then hums contentedly in a way that lets him know it doesn't matter for now.

She falls asleep with one heavy arm draped across his chest. Scott stares up through the ceiling and eventually he passes out. He wakes up just before sunrise feeling as though he skipped a page.


End file.
